Chocolate and Everything Nice
by worsecasescenario
Summary: PostHogwarts. Explore the lives of certain Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as a couple. Warning! A bit of OOC and fluff! I think.


Hi. Me NEW here. Just thought I could finally post this fic I've written quite sometime ago. I dunno if it's good. I just wrote them to make peace with my musings- they won't let me sleep if I didn't! Bad, Naughty muse!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They belong to J.K Rowling and anyone who holds the copyright to these two characters. I seriously doubt that I can make money out of this fic. So, that's that. On with the fic!

Summary: Voldermort had been deafeated by Harry and Co. This fic explores the lives of Harry and Draco as they sail away in a voyage called 'coupledom'.

Warning: Language and a bit of OOC.

"You are late", was the first thing Harry said to him when he opened the door. It was raining, he'd forgot to bring the umbrella and the fact that he was shivering from head to toe didn't help the matter. He was pissed.

"And you forgot to bring your umbrella", Harry continued, noticing his currently wet boyfriend/partner. Whatever. Truth be told, he didn't know what he was to Draco. They needed to talk, about their relationship but Draco was being evasive. He always managed to change the subject whenever he felt they were treading on sensitive issues. Harry once tried a more direct approach and Draco bolted to the nearest door, saying that he needed to meet someone. Business related, and it was already 12 o'clock midnight. Bastard.

"I'm glad you noticed. I always had my umbrella with me but it had to be this day it rained. Fucking weather. No, fuck the weatherman. He said it's going to be all sunny and clear today", Draco kept on cursing while walking over to the kitchen counter, leaving puddles of rain drops on the floor.

Harry was still standing by the door, all the while listening to Draco's ramble and logic. He shouldn't rely on weather forecast in the first place. God knows the weather changed, un predictable. Just like Draco. He can't help the small smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. That was one of the many reasons the loved Draco. That and his fucked up logics. No, Draco is not crazy, only when he's mad.

Harry heard the shower door opened and he made his way to the kitchen. He noticed Draco had left a small box on the counter, wrapped up nicely in a purple colored paper and draped with ribbons. That caused Harry to be momentarily stunned while his mind went overload with nonsensical thoughts. Could it be? Could it be that Draco had finally decided to propose to him? Make him his legal partner, his husband. Harry heart was thumping so loud he swore Draco could hear him from in the shower. He moved closer to the counter, wanted to touch the box but didn't have the courage to. He didn't hear the shower stopped running.

"Harry, have you seen my sweat pants. The one with blue-", Draco stopped dead in his tracks, water still dripping down the planes of his back, over his ankles down his feet, leaving puddles of water all over the bedroom. He saw Harry standing very closely to the counter, eyes focused on the purple box and hands awkwardly reaching out to touch the box. He must have thought the box is- No. No way. He had other plans for that.

Draco cleared his throat. Loudly, hoping to catch his lover's attention. No, no response. Okay, try again. "Harry", he called out.

It took a few seconds before it actually registered in Harry's mind that Draco had came out of the shower and currently looking at him in a mixed expression. Harry couldn't place what it was. And he realized how awkward his position was and quickly straightened up. Draco would have a good laugh about this.

"Y..yes? You said something?', Harry tried to sound normal, after being discovered in such a weird pose, that was as normal as he could muster. Draco's expression quickly changed, to one of amused.

"Yes, I thought I asked you where my sweatpants were. The one with the blue lines", Draco could help the smirk tugging at his lips.

Sometimes, Harry hated his life, and Draco.

"I sent them for laundry this morning. Probably done in a couple of days. Why don't you wear something else. You've got like ten thousand pairs in the drawer. I'm sure you could find something", Harry tried to sound angry. He was embarrassed and Draco had the gall to smirk at him. It wasn't even funny.

If Draco noticed the scathing tone in Harry's voice, he let it slide. They weren't going to argue over something as fickle as sweatpants. Though truth is, they argue over the smallest of things all the time. Like who's gonna be the next America's top model, who's gonna win Project Runway (Draco secretly rooting for Jeffrey) or who should hold the remote control. Those were huge to Draco. Fashion was he for Draco And Harry actually liked watching documentaries. Eww.. He never wanted to see a couple of rhinos mate. And those killer ants. It's just gross.

When he emerged from the bedroom, wearing the pants Harry bought him during some sale and noticed Harry was apparently preparing dinner. Draco had told him countless of times that he didn't need to do all those things: making dinner, doing laundry etc. He didn't feel comfortable with Harry playing housewife for him because he felt Harry was his equal, not somekind of a maid to him. Harry was, of course infuriated basically because of the term Draco used. _Housewife? I'm not some fucking housewife, Draco_. He stayed at Hermione's for a week and Draco was denied sex for 2 weeks. They did not touch the topic ever since.

"What do we have tonight?", Draco enquired nicely. He definitely didn't want to infuriate Harry further. Might cost him sleeping in the couch or something. Or something. He noticed the box hadn't been moved. Looking all innocent on the counter top.

"Grilled cheese. And Caesar salad", Harry muttered darkly. Draco's light tone hadn't managed to remove his annoyance at being laughed at. Or worse, smirked at because Draco almost never laughed. How bizarre. Bizarrely sexy. And yes, Harry was the mature one.

Draco moved to the wine cabinet, taking out his oldest collection, a 1890 product, a pair of wine glass and set them on the table. He then went to light up the candles. Harry looked at him questioningly, looking annoyed at the same time. Draco just smiled.

Once everything was ready, they took a seat at their respective chair and started on dinner. They ate in silence which was unusually because Harry always had something to say like funny things that happened at work ie. Quidditch practice or updating Draco on lives of their other friends. But honestly, Draco never wanted to know that Neville had moved in with the love of his life, Luna Lovegood. He seriously needed to re consider laughing, no smirking at Harry next time. But tonight, he's got his own agenda. Big plans to surprise Harry.

Draco stood up, walked over to the counter and grabbed the little box. He could feel Harry's eyes on his back but when he turned around, Harry appeared to be studying his food with much concentration. Draco fought hard to hold back another smirk.

"I bought you something", Draco began, once he was seated in his chair. This better be good. Harry looked up, from concentrating on his food, to look at Draco. Emotions unreadable.

Harry silently took the offered box, and held it in his hand. All the while looking unsure. Only when Draco told him he could open it, Harry began to untie the ribbons and slowly took off the cover. Inside it were two pieces of dark chocolate, seemed very expensive to Harry.

"I went across the street, when it started to rain really heavily for some shelter and I saw this store, just been opened I think and went in to see. They apparently sold lots of chocolate, you know, muggle type of chocolate and I remembered you were addicted to that stuff", Draco said, motioning to the chocolate. Something flickered on his Harry's face. Draco thought he was gonna cry. Draco freaked out. Harry crying was totally not the plan. Mind blowing sex, yes, 45 minutes consoling session, no.

"So I decided to buy that two pieces because the looked really tasty and I thought you might like them. I didn't know they were so fucking expensive", Draco finished, shaking his head a little remembering the scene when the shopkeeper, all smiling telling him how much the chocolate cost. Must have been the ribbons. Why the fuck do they need to put ribbons on it. They are just chocolates for fuck's sake.

At that, Harry smiled. Though he already knew that Draco loved him, sometimes he needed a reminder and this was one of the things Draco did that made Harry really happy.

Draco tried to hold back a smile at seeing one on Harry face. He was glad Harry liked his gift.

"Thanks, Draco. Eventhough sometimes you're an asshole, but I forget that you really are a romantic at heart", Harry said sweetly, Draco cringed. "And I'm not gonna share this with you".

"An asshole? You're calling me an asshole? You better take it back mister. Coz I'm so going take those back if you don't", Draco retaliated.

Harry stuck out a tongue, luring Draco to come and get him. And Draco got him, pulling him into a hug followed by wet kisses, like he always had.

Review anyone?


End file.
